


A Dance to Remember

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: A two part story where reader dances with Ace.





	1. A Dance to Remember Pt. 1 (Ace x Reader)

You are of Hispanic origin. You loved to dance from time to time, but you are shy to dance in front of others. You tapped your fingers to the beat of the song. You were on the Moby Dick's deck. The crew decided to throw a party to celebrate Ace's position as 2nd division commander. Lights decorated to illuminate the ship. Music filling the night sky as they sailed. You stood to the side watching everyone sing, eat and enjoy each other's company while doing manly games of brute strength. You took a sip of your drink and leaned against the rail of the ship staring at the moon. It's light and the reflection on the water was simply gorgeous.

After awhile, you begin to hum and move your feet to the rhythm of the song. Your hips swayed as you hum to the song. Eyes closed. What you did not notice was the slowly approaching form of certain freckled man. He stops in his tracks and tilts his head quizzically. He smirks seeing your body sway to the beat. His eyes watched your swaying form until they land on your voluptuous bottom. He shakes his head breaking out of his perverted thoughts before taking a space beside you to lean on.

"So this is why you're over here alone." You yelp, stiffening from the small fright he gave you. This earned you a chuckle from the brute. Your face went straight to red in a second.

"A-Ace!" You stutter. "You scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that jerk." You huff and turn away pouting with embarrassment. Ace laughs amused by your reddened face. He thought it was cute. His grin grows wide.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. You seemed to be having fun so I didn't want to disturb you yet." You cross your arms pouting and looking at the sea. "Why are you out here all alone? Come on and celebrate with us!" You shake your head no and from the corner of your eye you see Ace's smile fade into a frown. "What? Why not?" You sigh and blush lightly.

"Because if I do, I'll want to dance and I don't really like to dance in front of people. It's embarrassing. Especially in front of you guys." Ace hums in thought then turns around seeing almost everyone away from the dancefloor onto the other side of the deck. The music still playing alone. He grins and turns to you holding his hand out for you to take.

"Well it seems no one is around now. Would you like to dance with me?" You became scared and bite your lip debating. You were going to dance with someone you had a crush on and it made you nervous. Could you do it? "Come on! Do it for me (y/n). It is my special day." You chuckled giving in to his cheesy point. You take his hand as he leads you to the dance floor, you notice his warmth.

'It's probably just his devil fruit.' You thought. Ace turns to you and holds both your hands. He looks down at you with a smile as if waiting for you to make the first move. However this was not the actual problem. You drop a sweat.

"Um...Ace? Do you even know how to dance?" You notice his expression turn into embarrassment. He scratches his cheek looking away timidly.

"Um...well...no not exactly. I haven't a clue." He laughs to shake off his nerves. "But I know you can teach me!" You sigh. This was going to take awhile. A song starts to play. One of your favorite ones called, "Si Una Vez". The beat was perfect. Your smile widen as you gain an idea. You continue to hold his hand and tell him to follow your step. He watches and follows as you direct him the right way taking a step in then back then doing the same with the opposite foot then switch foot repeating the same process. Eventually he caught on quickly to the point he gave you a spin. You chuckled starting to enjoy yourself. "You're a fast learner." You teased. Ace smirks and pulls your body close. You gasp taken aback by his sudden action. Both of your faces at close proximity, yet not close enough for a kiss.

"Yeah, well I also learned a new trick I want to try." His right leg rested in between your legs to have both of your bodies get closer. An arm is wrapped around your waist while the other held your hand. You knew this position. It was a very close, dancing position from your race. It was called, "Norteña". You loved this position and the dance. It was very enjoyable, but you loved the most about it was the closeness between your loving partner. Ace being this close to you made your body heat up.

"Whoa." You sigh. "Where did you learn this position?" Ace grins and starts to move you to beat of the song . Your hips sway against his body as you stare into his eyes with a loving look. He seemed to return the look.

"I may have asked Marco what your favorite dance position was and so I wanted to learn it and try it out with you." You blush.

"You learned how to dance this way for me?" He blushes slightly embarrassed and nods. You stare at his face as it is filled with determination. You didn't know it, but so were yours. You use your other hand to pull him down for a kiss. Your lips centimeters away. Your fear all gone and all you could do was kiss him. "Ace. Mi amor." He shivers at the sound of your voice. He knew what that meant also and he loved it. Both of your lips clash with such fever until you pull away to take a breather.

Ace nuzzles you. "I guess I'll take that as a I won you then?" You snort then laugh at him blushing.

"Yeah you got the girl." Ace smiles and picks you up bridle style. You yelp with surprise and hold onto him tight.

"Good. Por que te amo (Y/n)." Ace whispers placing his head against yours.

"I love you too commander Ace." You smirk and kiss him once more. What an interesting night to celebrate.


	2. A Dance to Remember Pt. 2

You sigh remembering that night. Its been almost three years since that day. Here you were sitting down enjoying your strawberry, banana drink outside a shop seeing the group of people dance in the plaza. Romance in the air as they slow dance. You were part of the Straw hats now after that tragedy with Ace. You helped Luffy survive and afterwards rode a ship with Ivankov and Handcock to see the mourning brother. The pain and suffering he went through was something only the both of you could comprehend. He lost a brother and you lost a lover. The both of you took the time to talk to one another where he learned your relationship with Ace. You even decided to train with him within those two years. Eventually, sharing stories of the past caused the both of you to get close. He declared you his big sister and insisted you join his crew. He figured you were the only one left who could remember the real Ace and also because you were special to his brother. 

Now here you are on Dressrosa separated by the crew. You started to venture with Puffy since you still felt new around the team. At some point you got separated from the group after Zoro chased after his sword. Sure there was an important plan happening, but if there is one thing you learned from the crew is that at some point when there is chaos, that's the place to meet up. 

You stir your drink while the other props your head. You sigh wishing to have that contact again. You take a sip of your drink when a voice speaks up, "Drinking won't make the pain go away you know." You turn to the stranger in a top hat sitting beside you at another table. You frown once you meet his grinning face. It was awful familiar to someone you knew. You click your tongue returning your sight to the dancing couples.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean sir." This earns you a scoff. 

"Usually when a beautiful woman drinks it's because they are troubled by something or someone." You laugh amused by his stupid assumption.

"What if I seem that way but in reality I'm an alcoholic?" He shrugs in response.

"I doubt it. The constant exasperated sighs, the longing I'm your eyes and observing on the dancing couples gives me all I need to know." You were speechless. You turn away and keep quiet being cautious for this stranger.

After a moment of silence he chuckles. "I'll take that as a yes." His chuckle made you jump a little as you we're on your toes. He could of been a spy from Doflamingo already. You chew on some ice. The next thing you hear is the squeal of the chair moving. You didn't bother to turn to see if he was leaving. You were a little relieved if he did, however a shadow casts over your figure. You instantly turn to glare at the tall man wearing a top hat, well chiseled face, shaggy blonde hair. Your glare fades only to be replaced with awe. He was unexpectedly handsome. A gloved had d is offered to you. You stare at I before looking up at him clueless.

"Let me help you take your mind off of things with a dance. If you please?" You take a second before taking his offer. Your hand held gently onto his big, gloved ones. He leads you to the dancefloor and for that split second you swore you envisioned Ace. Your eye widen, your heart races at this vision. It was like Deja vu. Reality hits you when the stranger turns around to wrap an arm around your waist and prepare you for a slow dance. You follow his form placing a hand on his shoulder while the other is still held into this man before you. He stares down at you with a lop sided grin. "What's the matter miss? You look like you can't take your eyes off me." He teases. You shake your head then look away. This displeases the man, but lets you be. 

Two minutes into the silent dancing, the blonde hold you tight and you oddly accept the embrace closing your bodies. He lowers his head to talk. "Do you like dancing?" You hum at his question.

"Yeah I do. It depends on the beat, but I suppose that was obvious to you by the way I have been staring at the couples dancing." You scoff.

"Yes, yet you seemed upset. Perhaps someone has destroyed your enjoyment of dancing?" You sadden.

"No more like seeing couples dance or any form drags me to the past of which I wish I could still be in. To be with...someone." You sighed on that last part as if hard to drag it out. Just the thought of Ace ached a little.

"Did he break your heart?" He asks. You felt numb to the subject yet at the same time blue.

"No...not really. He didn't mean to. After all when fate comes knocking there is nothing you can do. It's not something anyone can fight against." The blonde saddens knowing what you mean.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel." He whispers. You become surprised by his words. He too was suffering? You look up to find him smiling sadly. "I lost someone dear to me as well." He scoffs getting a thought. "I guess fate has a funny way of bringing two broken hearts together. Maybe you don't have to feel the pain if I could help you forget that pain even a little." Your heart beats faster. You felt curious towards this man. 

"I guess it does. What's your name?" You ask. The song was ending. The blonde dips your body down as you cling onto him tighter and tighter the lower you two got. Your faces becoming close.

"Sabo." He whispers. You stare into his mesmerizing eyes.

"I'm (y/n). " A smile adorns his face. One so familiar like Ace's and Luffy's. He was glad to know your name. He was smiling because he won. In that moment he brushes his lips against yours.

"(Y/N) may I?" He asks with a husky voice. You press your lips against his.

"Yes." The two of you share a kiss. A long gentle kiss. He pulls you up and sadly lets go of you. You both stare at each other wearing a soft smile until an orange haired girl shouts out to him.

"Sabo-kun! Hurry up already! The match is about to start." Koala puffs her cheeks impatient for her partner's constant disappearance.

"Right. Let's get going then." He nods to you and starts to take off only for you to grab onto his sleeve. He turns to you confused.

"Wait! I don't understand. Why? Why did you do this?" Sabo scratches his head confused.

"You know, I haven't the slightest clue either but-" He holds your hands. "If you wait for me I can give an answer."

You blush in thought as you bite your lip. You nod. He slips one last kiss on your cheek before dashing off to win the flame fruit. You hoped he would come back after the disaster that will happen. You even hoped to see more. One thing was for sure. This dance will be something to remember as the day you met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible with endings and I didn't know where I was going with this. I'm terrible with shorts. I'm usually a long story person xD maybe I will in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> *Por que te amo= Because I love you  
> *Mi amor= My love


End file.
